The invention relates to a connection device for merging at least two line sections in a vacuum wound treatment system, wherein the two line sections are arranged on the wound side in relation to the connection device and lead to different wound connections for one wound or two wound connections for different wounds of the same patient, wherein the connection device is connectable on its side which faces away from the wound with a third multi-lumen line section which leads to a vacuum generating device.
The applicant assumes that such typically Y-shaped connection devices for merging two line sections into a third line section are known.
Based on the foregoing, the inventing is based on the object to propose a connection device which allows establishing a multi-lumen fluid communication to at least two wound connections, wherein the term “fluid” is to be understood in the broadest sense and is intended to include the transmission of liquids or gases or the generation of a vacuum.